


Make way for fate

by Cyber_Rad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Rad/pseuds/Cyber_Rad
Summary: Non humans are finally accepted in society as one of them! Our favourite bands of streamers have gathered together, and they’re going to have fun no matter what!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave/Vincent, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Tech6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	1. Bad’s Dream come true

** Badboyhalo's POV **

The Nether

Or as what others might call it... Hell. But for me? It's home.

I scratched one of my horns on my head as I yawned a little. Time was deceptive here, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired. But with the ghasts and wither skeletons roaming about our castle, it's almost impossible to sleep. That's right, _ours_.

I'm a prince here in the Nether, and my big brother is the king. He's pretty famous in legends and myths, and he goes by many different titles, but you guys might know him as Herobrine. I smiled to myself as I thought of my brother, he was always so caring to me, so nice and kind, I don't get why people could hate or fear him.

"Your highness, the king requests for your presence" A blaze floated in, its voice grave and crackly, like most of its kind. It's eyes were looking around my room in distaste, and I quickly hid one of my art pieces of the overworld. They expected me to be a good ruler, but all I wanted was to explore and make friends!

And I don't think they like that very much.

"I'll be going then! Thank you!" I chirped, smiling brightly and the blaze winced before grumbling to itself. I ignored the grumpiness and left my room, adjusting my halo like crown. Hero made this especially for me, despite our innate hatred for angels. Well, not me! I think they look pretty and soft, I'm probably the only demon to ever think that too.

I smiled to myself as I skipped over to the throne room, my tail wagging behind me. My wings were always hidden because it can take up a lot of room, and it can get tiring to have a weight on my back all the time, so I never bothered. But flying is fun! I like to fly, it makes me feel free like a bird! I mean, I never saw one before but I bet they're beautiful!

When I reached the entrance to the throne room, I opened it up and walked in. It was as large as I remembered, decorated with diamonds and emeralds and special obsidian that was acquired from The End. Those obsidian are much more durable and shiny, and is only accessible to the queen Enderdragon. Herobrine was on his throne and he had a scowl on his face.

"Hey big brother!" I greeted, hoping to cheer him up, and it seemed to work as he turned his attention to me and smiled softly. He gestured for me to go to him and I climbed up the stairs to sit on my own throne. Hero was fiddling with a crystal ball of some kind and I leaned over to take a look.

"You know how you always wanted to go to the Overworld, Bad?" Hero asked me and my hood was practically flapping as I nodded my head with force. Hero always forbade me from leaving the castle, nevermind the Overworld, but maybe this time I can leave? Hopefully!

"Well... they say that non humans are officially accepted into their ranks now" Hero continued and I wagged my tail more, but I also felt a small stab of pain. Big brother always tried to protect my innocence, because he found it refreshing to have someone pure instead of cruel like most mobs. But like any demon, I can feel the pain and misery in the Overworld too. It's not a good feeling.

"-and I decided you can go" Hero finished and I blinked. Wait what. I wasn't listening. He must have saw my eyes showing my confusion and he sighed before repeating what he said. Wait. Wait wait wait.

"I CAN GO TO THE OVERWORLD?!" I exclaimed in excitement and I started to hop in my seat, my eye glowing much brighter in my happiness. Hero nodded and petted my head, taking care to avoid my horns.

"You're going to need a disguise though, we can't have worldwide panic over you looking like me" he stated in amusement and before I had a chance to think about what he meant, he made me wear something on my face. I blinked and touched it, it felt rectangular and had glass on it? I think the humans called them glasses?

"Go to a mirror and tell me if you like your new look" Hero requested as he removed my hood and materialised a mirror on the side of the room. In my excitement to see what he has done, I tripped over my own robes and fell down the stairs. Thank you for giving me enhanced healing, genetics!

Ignoring my brother's laughter, I looked into a mirror and gasped. I looked more human! I have fair skin which looked so soft I wanted to pinch myself, brown hair and emerald green eyes. My horns were gone but instead a halo with two horns on it was floating above my head, and my tail was thinner to the point it looked almost invisible. I loved my new look.

"I look so awesome and hardcore!" I squealed as I twirled in my robes, examining every inch of my face. It was so surreal! Hero then placed his hand on my shoulder which made me scream in shock, since I didn't realise he had teleported behind me.

"Don't Take Off those glasses under any circumstances, little brother... and be safe?" Hero muttered to me as he smiled uncertainly. I grinned back and hugged him, feeling him tense up before relaxing and patting my back. I can go to the Overworld and make new friends! I can't wait to see the colours and animals!

"Have fun, and don't forget to visit" Hero stated before he removed himself from our hug and waved over a ghast, which bowed down and has a saddle on it. "This will be Your Ride to the portal, enjoy yourself" Hero smiled and watche dem as I quickly clambered onto the ghast.

The last thing I remember seeing in my castle while leaving is my brother waving to me, and I waved back a goodbye. I'll visit soon, but for now, adventure awaits!


	2. Sapnap meets Skeppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all

** Sapnap's POV **

I sighed happily as I submerged myself in another pool of lava inside my cave. As a being made of literal lava and fire, it's only natural for me to enjoy warmth. Sure it can get lonely down here, but it's not like people would actually come down this far to mine.

Of course my only problems would be the mobs. Stupid zombies, I grumbled as I rubbed my arm which was heavily scratched. My blood, which was lava, was leaking out and I didn't like it. Thank god for enhanced healing in lava. 

Either way I was enjoying myself and my solitude.. ok maybe not solitude but it's better than being hunted for sport because I'm a non human. I mean, it wasn't my fault I was born in lava right?

While I was submerged in my thoughts like I usually am, I heard some noises of someone fighting behind a wall. I perked up and the lava sloshed around me as I sat up, and I braved my arms on the edge as I listened more closely. It sounded like a sword hitting against some tough armour.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALOOONNNEEE!!" A loud screechy voice screamed and it sounded like it was... heading towards me! I widened my eyes before quickly Swimming to a secluded spot in the pool, peeking around the corner. I saw a human male wearing a light blue hoodie running from a human with an iron sword and iron armour. Why were they fighting? 

"Seriously, lava? You think that'll stop me?" The Human boasted in an arrogant tone and the blue human was looking around in panic. I winced when I saw the sword behind raised and I bid a silent farewell to the poor blue human... before I saw his arms become encased in shape blue edges. Diamonds! The blue human wasn't a human at all!

"FIND DIAMONDS SOMEWHERE ELSE!! ITS LITERALLY MY LIIIFEEE!" The non Human pleaded... well more like screeched, and the human only growled before pushing the diamond man closer to the lava. Even diamonds can't stand the heat. 

The diamond man was practically nearly hyperventilating by now, and I submerged myself under the lava and sneakily swam towards them. Sure I wouldn't normally care much, but this is the first time I saw another non human besides myself! I wanted to know his powers! The diamond man was pushed closer to the edge and before he could fall, my head poked out.

"Hi" I greeted with a smile and looked at the shocked human. "Trying to kill a non human in front of one? Really not your best idea, buddy" I stated before opening my mouth and streams of fire poured out to encase the human in fire. Pretty soon he died and left behind his things, and I closed my mouth in self satisfaction as I puffed my chest outwards slightly.

"T-thanks for saving me lava dude...." The diamond man panted as his diamond encased arm suddenly turned back to normal, which the shards retracting into his skin. It looked very very freaky and weird. "Names Skeppy and I'm quite literally a one in a kind diamond!" He chirped after gaining his energy back and I smiled.

"I'm Sapnap, the guardian of lava pools!" I winked as I joked, watching him laugh. "Just kidding, but I am made of lava so not too far fetched?" I asked as I pulled myself up and sat on the edge, my legs in the lava. Skeppy sat down next to me cross legged and I was _briefly_ tempted to splash lava on him.

"Well nice to meet you Sappy Nappy!" Skeppy chirped and I huffed at the ridiculous nickname... I don't hate it though it sounded cute. "Sooo why are you down here? I thought all non humans are joining societies now!" Skeppy asked, and I realised something. He also has a red band around his arm.. which meant he was an owner of a server/city. He looked at his band when I didn't say anything and giggled.

"No one suspected I was non human until now" he explained before he launched into some elaborate story about how he hid his powers and pretended to be human until now since non humans were finally accepted into society and WAIT WHAT-

"Non humans are accepted now?!" I asked, ignoring that I interrupted his story and grabbed him by the shoulders as I shook him violently. I then stopped because I realised I could potentially make my new friend fall into lava and that's a huge no no.

Skeppy coughed to clear his throat and regain his bearings before he nodded. "Well yeah! Many non humans are accepted now! For example, my friend and admin Zelk is a non human!" He chirped and I realised that this wasn't a joke at all. Non humans were accepted.

"THEN LETS GOOOOOOO" I shouted in excitement and got up, my fists in the air before I grabbed Skeppy's arm and started to drag him up to the surface. He yelped and struggled, before he gave in and just let me drag him around like the sad pile of diamonds he is. Just kidding, he's a cool pile of diamonds.

But seriously! I can't wait to actually be able to make friends on the surface! No more hunts, no more pain, no more judgement! I can finally enjoy the colours up above without having to fear begin hunted down!

This is a Dream come true!


	3. Technoblade Proposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Tech6d in this one
> 
> I ONLY SHIP THE PERSONAS NOT THE REAL PEOPLE!

** Technoblade's POV **

Non humans are finally accepted? It really makes no difference to me. I live in a pretty medieval place, not going to lie, but it's been non human friendly for decades. Hell, I'm even the king there, so this news didn't really bother me. The only thing it can do for me is to help spread my influence more.

I was currently lounging on my throne, my head supported by one of my arms as I leaned on the arm rest. Next to me is an empty throne, one that I made especially for my favourite human. I smiled as I thought about him, playing around with the crown I wanted to gift him. It was about time we officially got married anyway.

"So Your highness, what will you do?" My advisor asked and frankly I wasn't even paying attention. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Go, but inform the soldiers to train more. It's about time I started making myself more well known in the largest city this world has to offer" I stated. Ah yes.. Hypixel. The largest city with many competitions and games to participate in. I may be infamous as the tyrant king, but people should also see me face to face. I want to see their fear.

My advisor nodded and scurried away. As any mortal should in the presence of their god. "Scaring people again, Tech?" I perked up as I heard that sweet voice and adorable accent, my ears automatically perking up from inside my crown. My consort was at one of the entrances to the throne room on the side, and he has his hands on his hips with his normal bandanna covering his eyes.

It's no surprise how I fell for him, he was the only one who wasn't afraid of me or my reputation. I admired his courage... and before I knew it, I fell _hard_. I sat up straighter in my throne as he approached me, and before he could sit down on his throne, I pulled him onto my lap. I purred and nuzzled the top of his head, loving the softness of it.

"What the- Techno! Let me go!" A6d demanded with a huge blush on his face as he struggled, but I kept my hold on him tight. Soon he gave up and just slumped against me, his hand touching mine around his waist and playing with one of my rings. "You're so weird Techno" he stated.

"I am not!" I retorted, pouting slightly.

"You are"

"Am not"

"Admit it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Do it and I'll kiss you"

"..... I'm weird"

A6d barked out a laugh and turned around to face me before kissing my cheek. A small blush appeared on my face as I smiled in a lovestruck way. Only he can ever affect me like this.. and I don't mind it one bit. Funny how love can turn you soft.

"So what's your plan on the new announcement?" A6d asked me as he cuddled closer. I hummed in thought, fake obviously, since I already know what I want to do, and I'm pretty sure A6d knows I'm faking too.

"Nothing much, but I'm definitely spreading my influence more outside of this wonderful kingdom of ours" I replied in a gentle tone as I leaned in and kissed my beloved's cheek. That lovely red colour adorned his cheeks as he blushed.

"Well, don't go overboard, they already know of how powerful you are" A6d muttered, and I felt my ego rise just a _tiny_ bit. Ok I lied it rose a lot. It was a rare treat to have my love praise me, since he's usually so sarcastic and apathetic.

“I won’t my love, since you requested it so” I promised, but I _might_ join more competitions just to see my competitors fail. I’m definitely the worst thing to ever happen to those orphans. 

“But I think I know what my first _official_ act will be, now that the new law has been decreed” I said, pushing A6d off my lap gently until he was standing before me. He looked confused, a rather cute look on him, not going to lie, and I stood up.

“A6d, we have been dating for two years, ever since I met you and made you my consort... but we were never _really_ official due to the rules outside..” I stated, smiling gently as I remembered how I acted when I first met him. Who knew that this french man who kept disrespecting me and getting on my nerves would be my one true love? I reached out and held his hands as I knelt on one knee.

“Now that the new law is decreed, I wish to make _us_ a real thing, forever until death” I swore, and I can tell A6d knew where I was going with this as he gasped slightly in shock and disbelief. I took out the crown, the one I made specially for my love. 

“Will you marry me?” I asked as I held the crown gently in one hand and held my consort’s hand in the other. A brief flash of nervousness shot through me- what if I was being too sudden- before I heard A6d laugh, small hiccups escaping him as he beamed at me.

“Well, duh! I can’t believed you made a crown for me though..” he muttered as he helped me to stand up. He took off his bandanna, showing his gray fade to green eyes, which never fails to take my breath away from their beauty. He says he hates his eyes, but I personally think they’re beautiful gems that not one in the world can ever afford.

“All the best for my queen” I teased slightly although I was also blushing and beaming from happiness. I gently placed the crown on my boyfriend’s, now fiancé’s head, and admired how perfect he looked. He fits everything I ever imagined to be perfect.

“King, Not Queen... but for you, maybe queen won’t be so bad” he said, smirking at me teasingly as I blushed from the images he practically forced into my brain. It’s so unfair how he can get me flustered so easily! Very unfair! 

“Very well then, my queen~ I shall prepare our wedding” I purred, caressing his cheek lovingly as he blushed and averted his gaze. How cute, I thought as I pulled him close, our crowns upon our heads to signify our rightful place as the rulers of this kingdom. 

If there is a god other than me, I bless you for making the new laws a thing.


	4. Dream plans with George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how they got into streaming?

** Dream's POV **

Boring.

Literally, that's my life right now described in one singular word. Boring.

I sighed as I flipped my penknife repeatedly, making sure to not accidentally throw it at my only friend, George again. Then again, it would be funny to see him rage at me for killing him....

"Don't even think about it, Dream" George berated as he flopped on the couch opposite of me. Yes we have many couches, we may or may not have filled up our apartment with furniture. It's pretty much impossible to walk around now without tripping on a stray lava lamp or some notebooks. Luckily it's a big apartment.

"What are you talking about, Gogy?" I asked, feigning innocence as I kept my penknife and smiled. I usually covered my face with a mask, but it only covered my upper half of my face. Why? Thats personal information, I mean, not even my best friend have seen my face before.

"You know what, you psycho" he retorted and I wheezed slightly as I laughed. It kind of became a running meme for us, since whenever I participated in pvp battles, George noted and I quote 'You laugh like a fucking asylum patient'.

Pretty soon we calmed down again and we didn't really have much to do. I mean, we could order more furniture to fill up this place and find a limit, or I could bother George again and make him scream, but those are... dare I say it, boring now. And it's not like we can just go out, we don't have a reason to.

I sighed again and threw my head back on the couch's arm rest, now facing the tv upside down. It was currently on and promoting something with a commercial, but I wasn't that interested at the bright colours and shitty music. At least use the note blocks right, noobs.

"..How about we try streaming?" George spoke up and I sat up in slight shock. That wasn't something we ever thought about since there's already so many influential people about, we weren't the types to go looking for fame either. But then again, boredom is a good enough motivation.

"But those Streaming watches are expensive! Usually it's paid only by sponsors for a reason.." I pointed out, taking a magazine that I read months before but never threw away and flipped to a page which displayed a white and blue watch that looked very technologically advanced. A Streaming watch is pretty much what the name states, it allows users to stream their adventures and gain followers and subscribers. The chats and donations can even be shown on the watch's screen or be projected for the streamer to see. But one thing, it's so expensive that even rich people hesitate in buying.

"I know! But maybe we can find one or something.." George insisted, his goggles glinting in the sunlight. I frowned. I myself would love to try it out, not going to lie, but it's also very unrealistic for us to get a sponsor when we're nobodies in this society. 

Silence enveloped us again like a thick blanket, the awkwardness of the sudden quiet making the both of us shift on our respective couches uncomfortably. “So uh... opinion on the new law?” I asked, then mentally slapped myself. Why did I ask about _politics_ of all things?!

“Uh.. good I Guess?? I mean, I think the non humans deserves it, since they’re just like us but different” George replied, shrugging his shoulders. Ever since we heard of the news, the city we live in has become way more crowded. It was already crowded enough since we live in Hypixel, but the inflow of new residents really fucked things up not going to lie. It’s actually a little sad how many non humans were in hiding until now.

“You know, one time I went to a cafe and..” I started to tell a random story of my encounter outside the great unknown. One thing I couldn’t bear was silence. I always need some sort of background noise to keep me grounded, otherwise...

“I GOT IT!” George suddenly shouted out and interrupted me mid-story. I blinked and scowled in annoyance as I sat up, cross legged and glaring at my best friend. 

“Get what?” I asked in an annoyed tone, since he interrupted my story. It was a funny one too...

“How to get a streaming watch!” George replied, and my mind blanked. Hold up, what? Was he really serious about the whole streaming thing? I thought it was only a passing idea, not one that was fleshed out at all..

“You, you’re great at PvP right, you can rack up your achievements and get us sponsors!” George started to describe his plan in excitement, his hands making random motions in the air. He seemed so excited for this, I honestly felt myself getting hyped up too.

“I’ll win us all the skywars then!” I cheered deciding for once to follow one of George’s plans. It seemed like it wouldn’t work, but I did have a small inkling of hope this time, since unlike most of our past ideas, we have a set plan this time round. George cheered with me and he got up from his couch to walk over but he didn’t realise how... messy our floor was.

He tripped over a phone cord and face planted on a random cushion on the ground. 

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my snickers as I turned away, my body shaking with hidden laughter. As I was caught up in my amusement and straying thoughts, I could faintly hear George shouting at our house and how messy it was.

Maybe we can make this work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short this time, but this is a special chapter for Dream’s manhunt today <3


End file.
